Him
by C-huddy-H
Summary: Regina est complètement bouleversée après la découverte du tatouage mais la curiosité est bien trop forte, elle doit le revoir. Lui ! The man with the lion tatoo


Nouvel O.S Outlawqueen.

J'espère qu'il vous plaira. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! : D

**Him**

Cette fois encore elle avait fui. Cette fois encore elle avait été envahie par cette peur insoutenable qui lui déchirait le ventre. Il était là. Lui. Il se tenait en face d'elle. Lui. Un sourire plaqué sur les lèvres juste pour elle. Lui. Oui lui, cet homme qu'elle avait fui à l'instant même où sa vie avait failli basculer. Cet homme qu'elle avait tenté d'oublier toutes ces années. Ce souvenir qu'elle avait refoulé au fin fond de son cœur pour ne plus jamais se rappeler qu'elle avait été bien trop faible, bien trop terrorisée pour oser prendre le risque d'aimer à nouveau.

Après tout ce temps il se retrouvait sur son chemin, balayant d'un simple regard toutes les défenses qu'elle s'était construite pour ne plus céder à ses sentiments. Ce tatouage était resté gravé dans sa mémoire et le voir de nouveau, sur le bras de cet homme, sur le bras de ce voleur qui quelques secondes plus tôt avait provoqué chez elle des sensations indescriptibles qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit depuis longtemps, l'avait complètement paralysée. Elle n'avait pas su quoi dire, quoi faire, le laissant planté là sans aucune explication.

Elle était partie aussi vite que ses jambes lui avaient permis. Elle s'était engouffrée dans sa voiture, démarrant en trombe avant que Robin ne puisse la rattraper. Et elle avait roulé, roulé pendant presque une heure oubliant au passage la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Une angoisse terrible lui nouait l'estomac, elle roulait sans savoir où aller, passant et repassant sur les même routes jusqu'à ce qu'elle se retrouve finalement à quelques mètres de la limite de la ville. Perdue dans ses pensées elle pila brutalement réalisant que sa fuite s'arrêtait là.

Durant tout le trajet son portable n'avait pas arrêté de sonner, affichant tour à tour le nom d'Emma puis de Mary-Margaret. Elle n'avait pas eu le courage de décrocher, pour dire vrai elle n'était même pas certaine de pouvoir aligner deux mots tellement le choc était grand. Le destin ne pouvait pas lui faire ce cadeau. Pas après tous les actes monstrueux qu'elle avait commis. Le seul bonheur auquel elle pouvait avoir droit était Henry et encore il lui arrivait souvent d'en douter. Alors avoir une seconde chance de trouver l'amour lui paraissait inconcevable même dans ses rêves les plus fou.

Robin aurait peut-être pu être son âme sœur avant tout ça mais plus maintenant. Aucune personne censée n'oserait s'approcher d'elle, aucune personne normale ne pourrait désirer un seul instant le monstre qu'elle était devenue.

Regina plongea sa tête entre ses mains et posa son front sur le volant. Des dizaines de pensées se bousculaient dans son esprit. Elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver son calme.

Malgré tout il ne s'était pas montré réfractaire, ni même méfiant à son égard. A sa façon il l'avait même complimenté, rejetant sans détour l'horrible surnom dont tout le monde l'affublait. Il s'était approché d'elle, son regard planté dans le siens et Oh God elle avait bien cru défaillir.

Sans vraiment réfléchir elle passa la marche arrière et fit demi-tour. Il devait faire partie de ces gens qui avaient établit un campement dans la forêt. Sans comprendre pourquoi, elle ressentit le besoin vital de le revoir. Pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas rêvé. Pour voir ce à quoi elle aurait pu avoir droit si son cœur n'avait pas été totalement brisé. Pour comprendre. Pour savoir si ce n'était pas définitivement trop tard.

Lorsqu'elle éteignit le moteur, la jeune femme entendit des rires proches de la route. Doucement, la gorge nouée, Regina s'avança dans leur direction. Et elle le vit. Lui. Assis par terre mimant un tir à l'arc en face d'un tout jeune garçon qui riait aux éclats. Et elle le vit. Lui. Son cœur se brisa. Et elle le vit. Lui. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Ils étaient si beaux. Le père et sans aucun doute le fils. Alors voilà ce qu'elle avait loupé. Des moments de bonheur et de complicité comme celui-ci. Cet enfant aurait pu être le siens si elle n'avait pas tout gâché. Elle aurait pu être là, à rire avec eux, à profiter tout simplement de la vie. A cet instant la jeune femme réalisa que si elle avait su, si elle avait été plus courageuse elle aurait choisi cette vie là. Oui, elle l'aurait choisi lui plutôt que la vengeance.

Robin tourna la tête vers elle et un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Regina hésita à s'enfuir de nouveau mais son regard ne pouvait pas se détourner du petit garçon. Le voleur s'avança dans sa direction.

« Regina ! Que faite vous ici ? », demanda t'il en arrivant à sa hauteur.

La jeune femme continua de fixer l'enfant qui s'amusait à courir dans tous les sens. Il était si petit, si mignon.

« Regina ? », insista Robin en posa une main sur son bras.

A ce contact la reine sursauta et recula de plusieurs pas, la terreur se lisant dans ses yeux.

« Je…je n'aurais pas dû venir… », souffla t'elle avant de faire demi-tour.

« Alors vous fuyez…Encore ? », lâcha Robin dans son dos.

A ces mots Regina s'arrêta et déglutit difficilement. Elle avait le choix, s'enfuir pour la troisième fois ou affronter ses propres peurs. Elle serra les poings et se retourna, ses yeux ayant du mal à se poser sur le voleur.

« Je préfère ça… », souffla t'il en se rapprochant dangereusement.

Regina se mordit la lèvre inférieure lorsque son regard se posa sur le bras de l'homme. Il fallait qu'elle soit sûre. Sans un mot elle tandis la main dans sa direction et lui attrapa le poignet. Robin sembla surpris mais il ne bougea pas. Délicatement elle fit remonter le tissu et le tatouage apparut de nouveau.

« L'homme avec le tatouage de lion », souffla t'elle pour elle-même, ses doigts caressant doucement sa peau colorée de noire.

« Pardon ? », demanda Robin, sa main accrochant le coude de la jeune femme.

Regina relava les yeux vers lui. Des larmes roulaient silencieusement sur ses joues mais un large sourire éclairait son visage.

« Je ne comprends pas… », murmura Robin en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

La reine leva la main et caressa du bout des doigts le bas de son visage. Elle était en train de perdre la tête, elle en avait conscience mais il fallait qu'elle sache.

« Juste…ne…ne bougez pas… », souffla t'elle en se rapprochant de lui.

L'homme fronça les sourcils mais ne bougea pas. Lorsqu'elle fût assez proche de lui Regina posa son autre main contre son torse et se dressa tout doucement sur la pointe des pieds. Le rythme cardiaque de Robin s'accélérait, elle pouvait sentir battre son cœur contre sa paume et le siens était prêt à exploser. Ses yeux se posèrent sur ses lèvres et elle pressa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Elle eut l'impression d'être instantanément aspirée par un gouffre sans fond. C'était comme si tous ses sens se décuplaient mais que plus rien autour d'elle n'existait. Son sang pulsait dans ses veines et elle sentit une étrange chaleur prendre possession de son corps. Alors c'était lui. Réellement lui.

A contre cœur elle mit fin au baiser. Elle commença à reculer mais une main agrippa soudainement l'arrière de sa tête.

« Encore… », souffla Robin avant d'emprisonner ses lèvres avec passion.


End file.
